


How do we rewrite the stars?

by Berniekimkim



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Pharmercy, irregular posting cuz work kills, more charas will be added as i go i guess, so im trying the writing thing again, the greatest showman au, the oc insert i did in ff does not count, this is my first time writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berniekimkim/pseuds/Berniekimkim
Summary: The Greatest Showman AU that has been stuck in my head ever since i watched the film.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all so I've been thinking about this au since the movie came out and this would be basically my first fanfic! it's quite short since its a test run. Leave a comment or talk to me at my tumblr at bernzki.tumblr.com

Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake

I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

________________________________________

Different kinds of people live in Manhattan, for different reasons. A better career, a chance of popularity, a sliver of hope for a better life. The latter was true for the adoptive siblings staring at the most unusual recruitment flyer on the alley wall.

 

WANTED: UNIQUE INDIVIDUALS AND CURIOSITIES

 

At first glance you would think that the duo were just like any normal person, but unbeknownst to others was their rough history and experience with death defying acts against gravity. One person took down the flyer and turned to his partner.

“Y’know, this may be the perfect job opportunity for us.”

The partner stood in silence for a while, pondering if they should even try to apply. Sure they were great at what they do, It was who they were that she was worried about. After a few minutes she finally spoke up.

“Well I guess it’s time to go. Where are the interviews held?

“Morrison’s American Museum of Curiosities”

________________________________________

“Hello sir, where would the job interviews be held?”

“Inside, up the stairs, and to your right.” The man at the ticket booth replied.

“Thank you, sir.”

“No problem. Honestly you guys are the most normal looking people that have entered this museum for the whole goddamn day.”

The pair looked at each other with confusion in their eyes and entered the building. They were surprised that it was filled wax statues, stuffed animals, and out off all things, a guillotine. They followed the instructions given by the man and fell in line with the other people applying and stood in awe as they saw various people with unique features. A tall and giant man laughing and talking to those beside him, a huge man with his face covered by a pig-like mask that fit well with his size, a dwarf-sized man that despite his size looked like he could take everyone on, a lady who was not only made of muscle but also had a beard. When it was finally their turn they sat down across a table from a blonde man in a suit who they assumed was Morrison. 

“So.” Morrison spoke. “My name is Jack Morrison but you can just call me Jack. Tell me, what can you guys do?”

The woman replied. “We are both trained on the trapeze.”

“The trapeze! Wow! And you’re a couple too?”

“No sir, we’re just adopted siblings. That’s all”

Morrison looked impressed “Well then! I can’t see the reason why I can’t hire you. Welcome aboard!”

“To tell you the truth sir,” the man spoke up. “people ain’t gonna like it when we’re up there cuz of my sister’s uh, color and as you see in mine” He pulled back his sleeve revealing a tattoo “I used to be in a gang before I got adopted by my sis’s family. Better to tell you now than find out later.”

Morrison just sat there with a smile on his face. 

“Oh, I’m counting on it. What were your names again.?

The duo looked at each other, happy that someone was willing to hire them despite their backgrounds. The woman replied.

“Fareeha Amari and Jesse McCree, sir.”


	2. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Morrison seeks out to recruit someone who can help him reach the high society snobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I kinda know its been like, a day since i posted the work but it's just easy since its basically the greatest showman with the overwatch characters. 
> 
> And there's people singing here so Jack is the bolded lyrics while his overcompensated apprentice (we all know who that is) is bolded and italic. when it's both of them its bolded, italic, and underlined.
> 
> And i just realized when uploading it kinda ruined the format i did it in.

**Come alive, come alive**  
**Go and ride your light**  
**Let it burn so bright**  
**Reaching up**  
**To the sky**  
**And it's open wide**  
**You're electrified**

 **When the world becomes a fantasy**  
**And you're more than you could ever be**  
**'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open**  
**And you know you can't go back again**  
**To the world that you were living in**  
**'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open**  
**So, come alive!**

* * *

 “She can’t quit.” Jack said as he sat down beside his husband. They both went home after seeing a ballet which featured their daughter. “She just feels out of place with the other girls.”

 

“Well I should certainly hope so. I’ve never seen so many little prima donnas in my life.” Gabe replied. Gabriel Reyes was Jack’s husband, and together they went through many difficulties. From being a couple that lived in the city, barely paying rent, to being one of most talked about families in high society, but not in a good way. Building and owning a circus was one thing, but being in an openly gay marriage and interracial was another.

 

“Yeah but those prima donnas are the most important thing to her in the world right now.” Jack replied.

 

“She’ll learn to ignore them just like I did.”

 

“She shouldn’t have to.”

 

“New York society will never accept us. If they did they’d have to stop judging and actually do something with their lives.”

 

Jack stood up, exasperated of all that is happening. “I just want her to be proud of who she is, of her family.”

 

“She is proud! We don’t have to be like the Zieglers.”

 

“Wasn’t there a Zeigler in the theatre today?”

 

Gabe went into thought, trying to remember said person. He replied “Ah yes, there was one. Angela Ziegler. A bit of a scandal they say. Her last play was a big hit in London.”

 

Jack suddenly had an idea, albeit a risky one, and decided he would pay a little visit to the theatre the next day.

 

 

Angela Ziegler had it all. Born to a rich family and people pay to watch little 2 hour shows of her making was living a good life, but meeting up to their expectations was a little bit dull. She stood outside the theater, flask in hand, when a man suddenly approached her.

 

“Ms. Ziegler! You produced this play?”

 

She put her drink down and readied herself for any comment that would come out of the man’s mouth. There wasn’t any originality in comments she received, how different could this man be?

 

“Yes, I did indeed. Refunds are available at the front box office.”

 

The man just chuckled, and extended his hand. “Jack Morrison”

 

“From the circus?”

 

“Yes. You’ve been there?”

 

This revelation seemed to shock Angela a bit. Why would the most talked about man in New York approach her? Their professions were different, there was no way there was a connection between the circus and the art of theatre.

 

 

“God no,” She replied. “But I have seen the crowds. People leave your shows a lot happier than when they came in. Which is much more than I can say for my play.”

 

“And yet you have no trouble selling tickets.”

 

“That’s because I’m selling virtue.”

 

Jack seemed to like her response and pondered a bit. “Can I buy you a drink?”

 

* * *

Here they were sitting at a bar in silence. Angela wondered what he could be offering up. Bring the circus to the theatre? Bring her plays to the circus? Maybe make her make a play FOR the circus? The possibilities were endless yet terrifying, until Jack spoke up.

 

“I wanna go after the high class. Present legitimate acts. Expand our appeal, go after the snobs.”

 

So that was what he wanted. Angela thought. Guess he got tired of all the publicity geared toward him. Both good and bad.

 

“If you only knew how suffocating they are.” Angela replied.

 

“So come join the circus.” He retorted. “You clearly have a flair for show business.”

 

She just stared at him, Surprised on what he had just offered her.

 

He continued “Teach me how to appeal to the highbrows.”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Mr. Morrison, I can’t just run off and join the circus.”

 

“Why not? Sounds thrilling doesn’t it?”

 

“Let’s just say that I find it much more comfortable admiring your show from afar.”

 

“Comfort, the enemy of progress.”

 

She turned to him, confused as to why he thought asking someone from a higher class would join him.

 

“Do you understand that just associating with you could cost me my inheritance?”

 

Jack just replied with a smile on his face.

 

“Oh it would cost you more than that. You’d be risking everything. But on the other hand” He hands a drink to her, “You just might find yourself a free woman.”

 

They both downed their drinks.

 

 **“Right here, right now**  
**I put the offer out**  
**I don't want to chase you down**  
**I know you see it**  
**You run with me**  
**And I can cut you free**  
**Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in”**

 

He signals the bartender for a bottle and pours some more liquid in the glasses.

  
**“So trade that typical for something colorful**  
**And if it's crazy, live a little crazy**  
**You can play it sensible, a king of conventional**  
**Or you can risk it all and see”**

He drinks his liquor as he stands up.

 

 **“Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play**  
**'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride**  
**It'll take you to the other side**  
**'Cause you can do like you do**  
**Or you can do like me**  
**Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key**  
**Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly**  
**It'll take you to the other side”**

Angela replies, set on staying with her old life.

 

 **_“Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in_ **  
**_Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen_ **  
**_So thanks, but no_ **  
**_I think I'm good to go_ **  
**_'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in_ **  
**_Now I admire you, and that whole show you do_ **  
**_You're onto something, really it's something_ **  
**_But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells_ **  
**_I'll have to leave that up to you”_ **

She stands up. And continues talking while gathering up her things.

 

_**“Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play** _  
_**'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride**_  
_**I don't need to see the other side**_  
_**So go and do like you do**_  
_**I'm good to do like me**_  
_**Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key**_  
_**Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine**_  
_**I don't need to see the other side”**_

****

Jack tries to stop her from leaving, intent on getting her onboard with him.

****

**“Now is this really how you like to spend your days?  
Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays”**

 

**_“If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town  
Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns”_ **

****

Angela starts walking towards the door, until Jack tries one more time to get her to stay.

 

 **“But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little**  
**Just let me give you the freedom to dream**  
**And it'll wake you up and cure your aching**  
**Take your walls and start 'em breaking**  
**Now that's a deal that seems worth taking**  
**But I guess I'll leave that up to you”**

She stops by the door, thinking of the possibilities that would happen. Sure she would probably be disowned and shamed, but she would be able to finally do what she wanted, and not have a single care in the world of what others thought of her.

 

She walked back and replied.

 

**_“Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly  
So what percentage of the show would I be taking?”_ **

Jack signaled the bartender for more drinks. Whatever percentage they would settle, it was still a cause for celebration.

 

**“Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action  
I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen”**

For what Angela was risking, she obviously won’t settle for the lowest price.

 

**_“I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine”_ **

 

**“Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime?”**

**_“Fifteen”_ **

 

**“I'd do eight”**

 

**_“Twelve”_ **

 

**“Maybe nine”**

 

**_“Ten”_ **

 

The bartender looks at them, tapping his fingers on the bar, expecting to be paid for the extra drinks he was just told to put out. Jack searches his pockets until Angela simply raises a hand and takes a bill out of her pocket. She finally accepts the terms.

 

“Sir, it looks like you have yourself a junior partner.”

 

She extends her hand in congratulations, only to be handed a drink by the man.

 

“What I have is an overcompensated apprentice.” Jack replied as they both finish their drinks.

 

 **_ Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play _ **  
**_ 'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride _ **  
**_ To the other side _ **

**__ **

They both leave the bar and head to the circus. Angela is astounded by what she sees and follows Jack’s lead as he shows her backstage.

  
**So if you do like I do**

  
**_So if you do like me_**

  
Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key  
Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly  
We're going to the other side

  
**_So if you do like I do  
(_ To the other side)**

  
**_So if you do like me  
_ (We're going to the other side)**

 

Jack leads her up the stairs to show her the main stage and the balcony.

  
_**'Cause if we do we're going to the other side  
We're going to the other side** _

__

He pushes Angela through the curtain. But amidst all the people and the lights, her attention is only focused on one person. It’s as if time slowed down when the woman in the trapeze swings toward her, hands outreached as if trying to touch her. Angela notices the little details. The curves and muscles of her arms. The sway of the gold beads on her hair. The reflection of the lights from her tattoo-adorned eye. And her dark skin slightly covered in sweat, making her look like she was glowing under the light.

 

As the woman swung back towards her partner, Angela was still in a trance. Only one thought came into her mind.

 

“Who is that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOI they finally get to meet
> 
> i welcome comments! And come talk to me over at my tumblr too! bernzki.tumblr.com


	3. Never Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group get's an invite to one of the world's most prestigious places. Jack finds a new act. And Angela is a stressed mess in a suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one of my longest chaps, Mainly my chaps become long due to the dang songs but these songs do give character to the story.

“Jesse! Fareeha! I wanna introduce my newest hire Ms. Angela Ziegler.” Jack said as he and Angela went down the stairs. The show has already ended but there was still the hustle and bustle of performers and crews backstage. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet ya” Jesse replied.

“And what is your act Ms. Ziegler?” Fareeha inquired.

“I- I don’t have an act” replied Angela, mind still dumbstruck from the performance.

“Well, everybody’s got an act.” 

Angela stares at her as she walks past and enters the changing rooms, nearly walking into Jesse. He only gave the blonde a smug look and followed his sister to the rooms. She follows Jack to the street only to see various protesters against the circus.

Jack whispered to himself. “Nothing draws a crowd quite like a crowd.”

________________________________________

The following morning Jack, Gabe, and all the performers were together, reading what new comments the journalists were writing about them. 

“Shame of the city. The protests cement Mr. Morrison’s reputation as a purveyor of the offensive and indecent.” Jack sighed.

“Offensive and indecent. I am blushing.” Zarya said as she was brushing her beard. “Why do you care what they think? They’re all snobs.” 

“Yeah, and all the snobs in New York read it.” 

“Whatever happened to thriving of controversy?” 

“Well- Hey, what do you think about this?” Jack asks Angela as she arrives, happy that he wouldn’t have to explain himself any further.

“You know what? As a matter of fact, I do.” She hands Jack a fancy looking letter. He takes it and starts reading it aloud to everyone present.

“the Master of the Household has it in command of the Queen to invite Mr. Jack Morrison and his theatrical troupe to a reception at … Buckingham Palace?” He looks up, uncertain of what he just read.

“The Queen Victoria? Is this real?” Gabe asks, breaking the silence that followed Jack.

“I had to pull a few strings.” Angela replied. “If you want society to accept you, you may as well start from the very, very top.”

“are we all invited?” Fareeha asked.

Everyone exchanged glances. They may be shunned from society, but even then it was more for those with different skin. 

Angela broke through the silence. “I guess I’ll just have to tell her that either all of us go, or none of us will.” 

Fareeha smiled at them, grateful for the support she’s received. All of them break into joyous celebration. “The Queen of England! Can’t get any better than that!” Torbjorn exclaimed.

________________________________________

Time passes, and the group finally makes their way to England. Everyone was excited and nervous about meeting the queen, and how they would be viewed by those of even higher society. They were following the palace guard ad noticed the difference between their attire and both Jack and Angela. Both of them wore a suit and white tie while the rest of them were wearing their stage costumes.

“Why aren’t we dressed in tails instead?” asked Angela. 

“Because we’re the entertainment.” Jack replied.

Zarya just scoffed at him “I don’t see you in a costume.”

The guard signaled them to stop as they arrived to the entrance to the hall. He then entered first and to the best of his ability, announced the arrival of the group.

“Your Majesty, Mr. Jack Morrison and his… oddities from America!”

The guard stepped aside and allowed the group to pass. Jack and Angela lead the group while the others formed a double line behind them. There hushed whispers and murmurs among the other guests as they proceeded down the hall. They stopped a few feet from the throne where Queen Victoria was sitting. Angela went forward a few steps to introduce the group.

“Your Majesty. May I present, Mr. Morrison.”

“The honor is mine Mr. Morrison.” The Queen replied. “and I’ve heard all about your little colonel from my friends in America.”

“General, Ma’am.” Torbjorn replies as he steps to the side to be seen.

“Oh my! You’re even smaller than I imagined!”

“Well, you’re not exactly reaching the top shelf yourself”

The Queen laughed at the joke, even though it was at her expense. Everyone else followed the Queen, even the group who was still unsure if they would be kicked out after the dwarf’s comment. They later on stood to the side while other guests arrived. Angela was paying no attention to Jack or the other people as she longingly looked at Fareeha, trying to cover herself with what little coverage her costume offered her as she stood with Jesse and Torb. 

The trumpets sound, announcing a new arrival.

“Your Majesty, Ms. Moira O’Deorain!”

A red-headed woman, wearing a most elegant white dress with designs made of sparkling crystals, enters the hall as the guests talk amongst themselves in excitement. Jack notices that, and has a gut feeling that this woman may be the answer to what he was looking for. He turns to Angela, hoping for an answer.

“That’s Moira O’Deorain. She’s the most famous opera singer in all of Europe. Performed at numerous theatres, sold out La Scala a and the French Opera dozens of times.”

It only takes Jack a millisecond to make his decision. To Angela’s surprise he pushes her forward and walks to Moira.

“What are you doing?” Angela whispers.

“Following you so you can introduce me to Miss O’Deorain.”

“Introduce? I don’t know her.”

“Everybody knows her. You just said so yourself.”

“Jack, you just don’t march up to people like this.”

They stop a few steps behind Moira.

“Why not? We’re people. She’s a person.”

Angela just gives him an exasperated look. There was no changing his mind. Jack clears his throat to gain Moira’s attention. She turns around and sees Jack’s smiling face and Angela’s I’m-not-so-sure-about-this face.

“Miss O’Deorain.” Angela starts. “My name is Angela Ziegler.” She gestures toward Jack. “And this extraordinary gentleman next to me is-“

“Jack Morrison” He cuts her off. “The pleasure’s mine.”

“Ah, you’re the American” a look of recognition passes Moira’s face. “I believe I might have heard of you. “

“If you’ve heard about me all the way here then I must be doing something right.”

“Or something very wrong.” She retorted.

Jack just smiles back. “Miss O’Deorain, I’d like to bring you to New York, and if you agree you will not only be the most famous singer in Europe, but in the entire world.” 

“Mmm. And have you heard me sing?”

“Absolutely-“ Angela replied. Or tries to.

“No. No I haven’t.” Jack goes through the honesty route. “But like mine, your reputation precedes you, and I trust your reputation more than my taste.”

“I have never been to America.”

“You will sing in the grandest theatre with the finest orchestra in the greatest city on Earth. Moira O’Deorain. One Night only. Or maybe two.” This elicits a small laugh from Moira. “And at 20% at the gate it’ll be a queen’s ransom for your efforts.”

Moira seemed impressed by Jack’s words. “May ask you something Mr. Morrison?... Why me?”

This makes Jack think. He then remembers why he decided to go to showbusiness, and his goal of appealing to the snobs of society.

“People come to my show for the pleasure of being hood winked. And for once, I want to give them something real.” He replied.

Moira simply stared at Jack. A man called for her attention, but she was still amused by what he said, and maybe, just maybe, the showman from America would actually be her key to be even more famous.

 

It has been a hectic month for Angela. They have arranged preparations to bring Moira to New York, along with convincing the theatre that no, they will not be presenting the circus. She watches from the side of the stage as people from high society talk and try to find their seats, hoping that whatever they paid for would be worth it. The circus group arrived a few minutes earlier and were wondering where to sit. She could see the restlessness of the crowd as Moira was still preparing for the show. She sees Jack backstage.

“Hey Jack, the others have just arrived, where should they sit? In your box?” 

“Uh no, no. That’s a bit visible.” He replied.

“Visible?”

“The acoustics are actually better in the standing room. That’s where they should be.”

Jack turns his back to Angela and walks off to make sure everything is ready. She tells an usher to lead the group to the standing room and to tell them she would be there shortly. She was slightly troubled by what Jack had said. Visible? She slowly made her way to the group, hoping that she misheard what Jack had actually said.By the time she reached the group, Jack had just finished with his introduction. The curtains lift up and reveal Moira, and the orchestra starts playing. Angela stood beside Fareeha and felt her stress from the previous days melt away. 

The crowd becomes quiet to listen to Moira’s voice.

_“I'm trying to hold my breath_  
Let it stay this way  
Can't let this moment end” 

Fareeha looks on the stage and tries to focus on the singer, but that was impossible with Angela by her side. Ever since Angela’s acceptance to the circus, she could not stop thinking about her. As time flew by they got to know each other and became friends, but neither one of them had the courage to act on their true feelings for each other. Jesse had said he had a gut feeling since their first meeting, but what if it was just a fluke?

_“You set off a dream with me_  
Getting louder now  
Can you hear it echoing?  
Take my hand  
Will you share this with me?  
'Cause darling without you  
All the shine of a thousand spotlights  
All the stars we steal from the night sky  
Will never be enough  
Never be enough” 

Angela shifted her weight as she tried to inch closer to Fareeha, still looking straight on to Moira’s performance. She was getting a little nervous, but if she wanted to make a move, now would be a good time.

_“Towers of gold are still too little_  
These hands could hold the world but it'll  
Never be enough  
Never be enough  
For me” 

If other people had seen their faces, they wouldn’t think anything was going on due to their poker faces, but both of them felt relief, happiness, and maybe some butterflies in their stomachs, as they finally held hands. Fareeha let a small smile escape. Angela tried to contain her happiness. This was finally going better than she had expected.

_“All the shine of a thousand spotlights_  
All the stars we steal from the nightsky  
Will never be enough  
Never be enough” 

Or so she thought.

She looked at the boxes to where the elite had taken their seats, and spots a couple whispering. They both look back at Angela, and she stares back at the familiar faces of her parents. She lets go of Fareeha’s hand who takes notice and follows her line of sight. After a few seconds she understands why Angela let go of her hand, a feeling of hurt arises, and she leaves the room. 

Angela can feel her leave, and despises herself for it. As the performance goes on, she tries to formulate a plan that would hopefully win her back.

_“Towers of gold are still too little_  
These hands could hold the world but it'll  
Never be enough  
Never be enough  
For me” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment here or on my tumblr @bernzki

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys didnt get it:
> 
> tall man-reinhardt  
> dwarf-torbjorn (duh sorry torb)  
> fat dude-roadhog  
> bearded lady-zarya (i was really debating on who would be her but zarya wins for me)


End file.
